Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for initializing a desired game in an electronic gaming machine, in which a predefined fee has to he paid in order to play the game and the events of the game are displayed on a screen, and to a gaming machine for playing electronic games,in particular games of chance, having a control unit for controlling the events of the game which are displayed on a screen, it being possible for the player to influence said events of the game using control devices connected to the control unit in particular for carrying out the above-mentioned method.
The aim of the invention is to make playing electronic gaming machines more diverse and more interesting by redesigning game play shown on a screen. The intention is to increase the incentive to play, in particular through an increased number of wins or higher wins and/or through acceptable and clear risks.
These electronic gaming machines may be any gaming machines, for example slot machines, poker machines, roulette machines and bingo machines, in which the player is credited with a win amount after successfully completing a game. These known electronic gaming machines which form the basis of the invention comprise a screen on which the events of the game take place, and also all of the necessary devices for playing the game, for inserting money, and for releasing it through corresponding release mechanisms etc.